


Just A Fling

by Erika (Aeiouna)



Series: The Fling Series [1]
Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-17
Updated: 2008-05-17
Packaged: 2017-10-05 11:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/41486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/pseuds/Erika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is all my friend's fault. This was supposed to be a Brian/Nick fic. (*waves OTP flag*) But she twisted my arm into an AJ/Nick. ;) In the end, it was probably a good thing. We were discussing things about the Boys, and both Nick's and AJ's sexualities came up... and then the mention of the brush off AJ did when asked if he'd ever had a gay experience turned into our fantasy that AJ and Nick fooled around and this was what came out of that. And in the end, I liked it. So here it is. :) Part of the <a href="http://pixeestyx.livejournal.com/47444.html">It's Gonna Be May Challenge</a></p>
    </blockquote>





	Just A Fling

**Author's Note:**

> This is all my friend's fault. This was supposed to be a Brian/Nick fic. (*waves OTP flag*) But she twisted my arm into an AJ/Nick. ;) In the end, it was probably a good thing. We were discussing things about the Boys, and both Nick's and AJ's sexualities came up... and then the mention of the brush off AJ did when asked if he'd ever had a gay experience turned into our fantasy that AJ and Nick fooled around and this was what came out of that. And in the end, I liked it. So here it is. :) Part of the [It's Gonna Be May Challenge](http://pixeestyx.livejournal.com/47444.html)

It was lust. It was lust and OMGneedtohavesex_NOW_ and he was the first one I went to.

He was a fling just as all the others, male and female, had been flings. That was all.

But I didn't have to see all my other flings when I went to work in the morning.

I walked into the studio with a smile at my bandmates, my coworkers, my friends. He was the first to look up me, a "Hey Aje," and a smile that made my heart melt.

I responded with my usual, "Hey Nicky," but in my mind I was sizing him up.

My greeting earned me a scrunched up face and a, "Don't call me Nicky!"

Fuck, he looked good like that. Wait. What was I saying? He was a fling, just a fling.

A fling I would not mind getting into bed with again.

A fling I could see myself with, hand in hand, stealing kisses.

A fling I was falling in love with.

Even moreso... Nick's my little bro, in every sense of the word but by blood. I should be loving him, yes, but that brotherly love. Not "spend the rest of my life growing old with" love. He was just a fling.

So why did I take advantage of him?

I was drunk and confused and quite possibly bisexual, he's young and confused and quite possibly bisexual.

He. Was. _Just._ A. _Fling._ Keep telling yourself that AJ.

No he wasn't. Not at all.

Nick was the one I needed to complete my life, but I'd never have him.

I was just a fling to him, I just know it.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Vulnerable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/41488) by [Erika (Aeiouna)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/pseuds/Erika)




End file.
